Psychic type
The type (エスパータイプ Esper taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Many Pokémon are of this type, and, being the type with most Legendary Pokémon, for many, the Psychic type is the most powerful. Psychic-type Pokémon tend to be very intelligent. To attack, they use their mind power, thus having high special stats and low physical stats. However, this is not always like this. Famous Psychic-type Pokémon Trainers include Sabrina, the sixth Gym Leader in Kanto; Will, the first member of the Johto Elite Four; Tate and Liza, the seventh Gym Leaders in Hoenn; Lucian, the fourth member of the Sinnoh Elite Four; Caitlin, a member of the Unova Elite Four; and Olympia, the seventh Gym Leader in Kalos. Psychic-type moves *There are 53 Psychic-type moves. **In Generation I, 15 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 11 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 13 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 12 moves were introduced. **No moves have been introduced in Generation VI. *'In battles:' Other moves stand out. **3 moves are of the type. **15 moves are of the type. **35 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Clever moves stand out. **31 moves are of the type. **10 moves are of the type. **8 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Psychic-type moves Effectiveness of Psychic-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Psychic type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Psychic-type-Pokémon Trainers Psychic-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Psychic-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Psychic-type Pokémon 72 Pokémon are Psychic type. (10.28% of all Pokémon) Pure Psychic-type Pokémon 33 Pokémon are pure Psychic type. (43.24% of the Psychic-type Pokémon) Primary Psychic-type Pokémon 18 Pokémon are primary Psychic type. (20.27% of the Psychic-type Pokémon) Secondary Psychic-type Pokémon 30 Pokémon are secondary Psychic type. (36.49% of the Psychic-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Psychic-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Psychic type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the -type because there are sayings regarding the mind's superiority over the body ("Brain beats Brawn", "Mind over Matter," etc.). *They're strong against the -type because psychic concentration can at times ignore the body's physical pain. Also, while a person's body can be poisoned, their mind cannot. *They're weak against the , and -types because these represent fears, which can take over the mind and affect one's concentration, and of beings of different and hard to read psyches; insects have a much different mental process than vertebrates, unusual and twisted "dark" minds can be unpredictable and incomprehensible, and where ghosts are of a different frequency of existence. *The -type resists them because some of them are based on machines, which don't have thoughts or feelings. As a whole they lack any mental capacity whatsoever, so thus are highly unsusceptible to psychic powers. Notes es:Tipo psíquico Category:Pokémon Types Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type moves